idea
by Dsman
Summary: who is death why can geroge reap gravelings blah blah just read.


**Disclaimer I do not own Dead Like ME.**

* * *

Kiffany noticed Geroge had walked in taking her usual spot with those strange people that she normally served then she wondered how long ago she came in as she never heard her come in. Kiffany finished what she was doing and head over to talk the young girls order.

"Will it be raisin oatmeal or something different today honey?" asked Kiffany.

Geroge looked over the menu not really paying much attention to it.

"Uh I'll just have the fruit bowl with a side of hash browns if I can get that as well" said Geroge.

"Not hungry today honey or no money until payday?" asked Kiffany.

"I'm not hungry that's all" said Geroge.

"Are not feeling well?" asked Kiffiany.

Geroge just shook her head pretty much saying she did not want to talk anymore.

Kiffany walked away to get her order as the rest of the group looked at her with fear and concern.

"What?" asked Geroge rudely.

"Peanut we're just worried about you what's wrong for a while now you have not been eating and your already dead so you don't gain weight" said Rube.

"I'm really not hungry" said Geroge.

Rube just gave her a concerned look.

"You have not eaten like you used to after reaping that graveling" said Mason.

That got Roxy's and Rube's attention as they had not been told about this before.

"Hold on little Ms. hate the joy reaped a graveling" said Roxy surprised.

"Yeah so fucking what" said Geroge.

"Why did you reap a graveling in the first place?" asked Rube interested.

Roxy had a look of sudden realization as she figured out what the graveling had been and Mason and Daisy just shared a look.

"It was messing with Mason and Daisy and it was doing thing most Gravelings don't do like kill someone not on the list to die" said Geroge.

"What the hell did you fuck ups do this time?" demanded Rube.

"I did what I had to do I killed Daisy's boyfriend Ray and he came back as a graveling" said Mason.

"With or without a sticky note?" asked Roxy.

"Without" said Mason.

Rube was now sky high pissed off.

"What the hell were you thinking reaping someone with out a sticky note how dare you brake a rule that fucking important I should tell the big guys?" demanded Rube.

"That if he hurts Daisy one more time I'm going to kill him as he kept abusing her I couldn't take it anymore because I love her" said Mason.

"He was abusing you?" asked Rube.

"Yeah he also has a record for it so good job Mason " said Roxy.

"No not good job had you listened to my advice about not making bonds with the living this would not have ever happened?" said Rube angry.

"Shut the hell up Rube" said Mason.

Everyone looked at him in surprise while Rube did it pissed off.

"What did you just fucking say to me you little shit prick!" demanded Rube.

"You would have done the same thing so don't tell me I'm wrong when you know that the results would have been the same if you did it" said Mason.

That had shut Rube up as he knew Mason was right. As the two men stared at each other Kiffiany came back with the food.

"Here's your fruit bowl with some hash browns, also there is a guy over there looking for you, by the way that is why Mason reminds me of a lifeguard he's there and you know it's good to swim" said Kiffany.

"What does he want?" asked Rube.

"To talk to Geroge he never said why he just said it was important" said Kiffiany.

"OK bring him over I'll talk to him" said Geroge.

Kiffiany left to go get the men while the others wondered what this could mean.

"How she does that is just plain creepy but she's a good women we should get her something when's her birthday" said Roxy.

"Uh November 17th I think" said Mason.

"Ooh lets get her something pink!" squealed Daisy.

The man just stood there waiting for the best time to jump in when Rube noticed him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Rube.

"Hello my name is Mansfield I am here as i am trying to find Gerogia lass" said the man kiffany brought over.

"You try the graveyard yet?" asked Geroge.

"I am looking for the reaper not her foot" said the man.

"I'm sorry sir I have never heard of you and I know a lot of people in the reaper world you should leave' said Rube.

"Sorry Mr Sofer but I where I come from is none of your concern now which of you lady's is Gerogia Lass" said Mansfield.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing go the bloody fuck away we are trying to eat" said Mason fingering the tire iron he had with him under the table.

"Not until I speak to Gerogia Lass" said Mansfield.

"How about you talk to my gun" said Roxy pulling out her firearm.

"Ump that little toy won't even cause me pain now where is Gerogia lass.

"What do you fucking want anyway?" asked Geroge.

"My bosses like what you did to the graveling they were wondering if you could do that to other gravelings" said Mansfield.

He now had the full attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Geroge.

"Remove gravelings and you remove death all of you can then move on" said Mansfield.

"NO now get lost are you crazy" demanded Rube.

"Do you accept or do you refuse?" asked Mansfield.

"Go away and leave me alone' said Geroge.

"My master's said to give you sometime to think it over' said Mansfield.

"Well tell your master I said to go fuck himself" said Geroge.

Mansfield left the Der Waffle Haus knowing his master's would not be happy about this but he knew that they already knew this would happen. Mansfield began to notice all the gravelings following him when it hit him they were not following they were leading him.

"You your still on earth?" asked a surprised Mansfield.

"Of course I like it here so I've stayed ever since Mr. Blinky freed me from that jar" said Crystal.

"My masters say you can be killed I will find a way to do so Death" said Mansfield.

"Yes I know but you won't be using Gerogia for that anytime soon puppet" said Crystal.

The Gravelings grabbed Mansfield holding him in place as Crystal touched the top of his head burning his soul away into nothing which caused lots of pain.

"Don't forget my children Gerogia will one day become your mother when I feel like taking a walk on the other side" said Crystal


End file.
